Love is in the Air
by Manami Nightray
Summary: Gilbert finally gets enough courage to tell Oz his feelings. How many times does Gilbert tell him? Read & find outAU Sorta like modern day but has some stuff from the past. (NamieLuvsAllFanfics wrote this! She just wanted me to take over for her! She wrote Chapters 1-4.) I do not own Pandora Hearts! Go check NamieLuvsAllFanfics She is a really good author! And again this is hers!
1. Confession

A/N: This is NamieLuvsAllFanfics's story! I just took it over for her! She wrote chapters 1-4. Please go and check her out! She is a really great author! ^_^

Love is in the Air

Chapter 1: Confession

(OZ P.O.V.)

"Hey, Sharon have you seen Gil anywhere?"

"I believe I saw him go up to his room," I nodded, thanked Sharon then headed to Gil's room.

Opening the door, I looked in. I found exactly who I was looking for.

"Gil, hey if your offer still stands then I'll take it," I told Gilbert, a little shaky.

He looked up, "Are you sure, Oz?" I walked over to where Gilbert was sitting on his bed.

"Yes I'm sure, Gil," I said reassuring Gilbert.

"Ah, O-Oz...Uh...Wait,"Gil mumbled before giving in. I leaned forward pushing Gilbert down. Slowly moving my lips over his, he moaned quietly. After a minute or so we parted for air.

"Oz, this doesn't feel quite right, Gil told me.

"Don't worry, Gil. We'll take it slow," I said to Gilbert

reassuringly.

"Okay, I guess. But, um could I have uh-," I cut off Gil, giving him a quick peck.

"Thanks, Oz," he thanked me then gave me a hug and a peck on my cheek. I left the and headed towards mine, but soon went back.

Later that night I woke up, scared. I had had a nightmare so I headed to Gilbert's room. Luckily it was only two doors away or else I would have died; falling and running into walls. When I got to my destination I opened the door and walked right in.

"Gil, I had a nightmare! Can I sleep with you?"

"Oh, Oz come here," Gilbert said sleepily.

I walked over and hugged him. Putting my head down I snuggled up to Gil's big, strong chest. He tensed but relaxed soon after. Gilbert kissed my head and murmured something I couldn't hear.

"I love you, Gilbert," I told him quietly as I slowly fell fast asleep.

God damn it! Why did I even ask him that?

-Flashback-

"Hey, Break have you seen Oz? I need to talk to him," I said to Break, my voice breaking near the end. "I think he is outside...Well, goodbye!" Break stated as he disappeared into a cabinet. And as always I had to check to make sure he really wasn't there anymore. I ran outside and found Sharon, Alice, and of course Oz.

"Um hey, Oz? Could I t-talk to y-you for a moment?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure. What is it, Gil?" Sharon left with Alice following behind, annoyed.

"Well, Oz...You see...Um, will y-you be m-m-my b-boy-f-friend?" I finally asked, shakily with my face tomato red. "

Gil, I don't know. I mean, I'm not sure it's right but, Gilbert, I"m not saying I don't like you, I mean I do. I just don't know how much I do," Oz told me, blushing slightly. "I need to think about it, okay, Gil?"

"You know what, just forget I even said anything! You don't like me that way. It's fine, okay!," I ran off, starting to cry.

-End of Flashback-

I'm such an idiot! I mean of course Oz doesn't see me like that!

All I am, after all is just a servant, Shoot, I'm crying again! I stayed like that for like an hour or so until I convinced myself to act like nothing happened.

That was until Oz showed up. I almost began crying again.

"Gil, hey if your offer still stands then I'll take it," Oz told me calmly.

I looked up, "Are you sure, Oz?" He walked over to where I was on my bed.

"Yes, I'm sure, Gil,"Oz said reassuring me almost completely.

"Ah, O-Oz...W-wait," I mumbled before I gave in to Oz. He leaned over me and pushed me down. I wasn't ready for this at all, but still for some reason I didn't push away. Oz' lips slowly moved over mine. I moaned pleasurably. A minute or two passed and we parted for air.

"Oz, this doesn't feel quite right," I told him, worried as he replied.

"Gil, don't worry. We'll take it slow."

"Okay, I guess. But...um can I have uh-," Oz cut me off, giving me a quick peck.

"Thanks, Oz," I thanked him, and actually hugged and kissed him on the cheek.

He left the room, leaving me happy and fulfilled.

Although that wasn't the last I saw of Oz that night. It took me a while to actually fall a sleep, so when I was ready to go to sleep Oz opened the door, wide-eyed and scared.

"Gil, I had a nightmare!" Oz cried. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Oh, Oz come here," I tiredly said as Oz walked over to me and gave me a hug.

He put his head down then out of nowhere snuggled up to my chest. This surprised me, but I soon relaxed, after all it was Oz. The whole idea of Oz and I being together was strange but it makes me feel good. Whenever I'm around Oz, I feel so happy, and tingly! I'm amazed he even likes me. Oz is innocent and cheerful when I'm, the complete opposite. Who cares anyways? Not me! Oz and I are together now so I kissed his head.

"I love you, Oz. And I will always."

"I love you too, Gilbert Nightray," Oz replied me, before I fell peacefully a sleep with my most beloved.

_A/N: Review… you don't have to but you can!_


	2. I Love you!

HEY! Okay so here is the next chapter! I really hope you like it!

Disclaimer:I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way at all. If I did there would be no plot really and just fluff with my favorite pairings!

NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! ER-I MEAN STORY!

Love is in the Air

Chapter 2: I Love You!

The following day, I woke up at 8:00. I found Oz still sleeping soundly, huddled to my chest, He was so cute when he slept! I slowly sat up on the bed, trying to prevent Oz from waking. Just when I was about to stand Oz stopped me.

"Gilb, don't leave me. And besides I have a request. I want you to give me a good morning kiss every morning from on on." He added," By the way, if you don't give me one then I shall have to punish you! ...Got that, Gilb?"

"Yes, Young Master," Oz frowned. "Sorry. Yes, Oz. Although Why did you call me Gilb instead of Gil or Gilbert?"

"Well the reason is very simple. Everyone knows I call you Gil so I must have a secret nickname for you. But only because our love is special," He stated firmly.

I thought for a moment.

"Okay, Hunny Bear!" I exclaimed cheerfully. I reached down and smooched Oz real quick.

"There. Your good morning kiss." Oz smirked, jumping into my arms and kissing me. I was surprised at first but even so deepened the kiss. What happened next is what REALLY surprised me. Oz bit my lip, which made me gasp and give Oz the perfect chance. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and explored it, taking in every bit of it. I pulled back for air.

"I'm not sure I am ready for that...," I blurted out.

"Oh, sorry Gilb. I honestly don't know what came over me. I guess I just got really into the moment, Gil." I lightly blushed causing Oz to kiss me again.

"Okay, everyone's going to wonder where we are. Let's get changed and go have Breakfast," I told Oz, before grabbing his right hand and kissing it. "I'll help you change if you want,"I offered, looking away.

"Oh, Gilb you just want to see me naked!" After a moment Oz sighed, looking down and defeated. "Fine, Gil. You can help me since you've already seen me naked anyways. I started taking Oz' shirt, then his pants and everything else.

"Do you like what you see, Gilbert" Oz asked sadly.

I blushed, "I don't know! I mean I love everything about you! I hurriedly said while putting Oz' pants on.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yes. I love you, Oz. Always remember that."

"I love you too, Gilbert Nightray!"

Oz gave me one more kiss then headed downstairs while I got dressed. I was just about to get my pants on when there was a knock at the door.

Thinking it was Oz I said, "Come in!" The mystery person walked in.

"Gilbert Nightray, I have a confession," I turned around, surprised to see that the person was Alice instead of Oz (Luckily I got my pants on completely by the time I turned around).

"Um, ah-uh-" I was too shocked to say anything.\

"I-I...I LOVE YOU, GILBERT NIGHTRAY!" Alice shouted to me. "Will you please go out with me?

Finally recovering I said, "I'm really sorry Alice but I can not date you."

"What do you mean, you can't?" She asked, her eyes getting watery.

"Well, um I'm dating someone already. I-I'm dating Oz." I told her slowly trying not to stutter but not succeeding. "I can do one thing for you though." I smiled softly.

"What is it?" B-Rabbit asked excitedly.

I leaned down slowly, holding Alice's head steady. I gave her a quick peck on the lips. I cannot believe I was really doing this! I mean I don't hate Alice even if I act like it. She's just annoying sometimes, okay a lot of times, but that doesn't mean I hate her. I honestly thought she hated me, I thought. I pulled back. Alice was in awe.

"I, um, ah..."

"Thank you?" I asked.

She smiled joyfully,"Thank you, Gilbert!"

Finally she actually called me by my name! And my first name too!

"Well, Alice I'll see you later. I have to go downstairs an-" Said person cut me off suddenly, kissing me out of nowhere, although she had to reach up on her tiptoes. And before I could pull away...

_A/N: _Thank you for reading! Anyways Please Review! I don't care what you say at all! Just say if you like it or you don't or you really hate or whatever! Just please review! Thank you in advance!


	3. Fight, Make up, and a New Love?

HERE IT IS!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pandora Hearts!

Chapter 3: Fight, Make Up, and...A New Love?

(GILBERT P.O.V.)

RECAP-And before I could pull away...

Oz walked in the room, stunned.

"Oh, uh I'm sorry..."He said sadly as he turned around and ran away crying. I pushed Alice away, running after Oz. "Oz, wait!" I couldn't keep up and soon lost sight of his retreating form. I started to cry and hate Alice. She always ruined everything! Taking away everything! Right then I decided to go talk to Sharon, she always had the answers to relationships. A few minutes later I found Sharon in the garden, talking to the plants, or at least that's what it looked liked. She looked my way then back at the plants. When I got closer I heard her say she had to leave and which she did. I decided I'd talk to her later since obviously she had to leave. I walked over to a bench and was about to sit down when something sharp poked me in the leg, making it bleed. Looking down, I found Oz with a rose stem that had thorns.

"It wasn't my fault! Alice out of nowhere kissed me." I explained. "Really? You filthy servant! Really?" That really hurt.

"Oz, come here and let me explain," I said, hurt with my arms outstretched.

"You know I trusted you and you threw that away! How could I ever trust you again?" This was what hurt the most, even though I knew Oz was just mad, it still hurt so badly.

"I HATE YOU!" He screamed at me.

"O-Oz, you know you don't really meant that..." "You said you loved me, but you lied!"

"Oz, you don't understand, I do love you!" I said, walking towards Oz. "Get away, you disgusting servant!" He kept yelling as he backed away.

"I won't hurt you again so please, come here," I walked closer and closer until I hugged him.

"No, let go!" Oz said repeatedly as he struggled and cried.

"I wouldn't go this far for anyone else but you, Oz, so just listen" As soon as I finished talking I kissed Oz, moving my lips quickly over his. Oz kissed back, asking for entrance which I gave. We played with each other's tongues for a while until we needed oxygen, breaking apart then starting again. About 1 minute later we stopped kissing. Oz smiled at me then gave me a peck.

"I'm sorry, Gilb; for overreacting. I just couldn't think of any reason for you to kiss Alice besides that you got tired of me," He sighed.

"So I got jealous and mad and couldn't think of anything to say besides hurtful things."

I smiled, "It's okay, Oz. I would never get tired of you, and as I said before, Alice was the one who kissed me." I paused, hoping Oz wouldn't get mad again at what I was about to say. "Although I did kiss Alice before you walked in." His face started to change, relieved to shocked and angry, but he didn't interrupt and I continued. "Alice confessed her love to me but I turned her down saying I was with you. I told her I would do something for her, which was a small kiss. Then out of nowhere she kissed me and that's when you walked in then ran away. I just didn't have the chance to explain until now," I finished finally, which resulted Oz' expression going back to normal.

"Again, I'm sorry." Oz said looking away from Gilbert. As soon as he looked back I was on the ground, kneeling on one knee.

"While I was in my room, changing, I was going over something in my head, so..." I looked down and pulled out a box from my pocket then looked up. "Oz Bezarious, will you marry me?" Oz was speechless, which I had no idea if it was good or bad. Then he started crying, taking the box out of my hands, tackling me to the ground while hugging and kissing me.

"Yes!" He replied ecstatically. "I love you! I love you so much!" Oz just kept repeating while he kissed me tons of times as well. Meanwhile...

(Alice P.O.V.)

I looked outside and saw Oz tackle Gilbert, smiling wildly. It looked like they were having fun, unlike me. All I was doing was sitting around, ignoring Sharon's speech about how love was tough and what not, and watching my crush laugh and smile and kiss his most beloved. Well that was until someone knocked on the door. I looked up at the door as The Crazy-Ass-Clown went to answer it.

"Oh, how wonderful! You're finally here, Jack" the Clown said with his usual voice to the unknown person. The Clown opened the door to let the person named Jack in. He had long blonde hair that he wore in a braid, green eyes, clothes similar to Oz', his name was Jack, and he looked A LOT like Oz.

"Well where is my little, Oz," Jack asked the Clown as he walked around the room a bit.

"Oh. He is outside with Gilbert at the moment. I wouldn't disturb them." Jack nodded as he saw Sharon. "You must be Sharon Rainsworth! A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Milady." He bowed and kissed her hand.

"The pleasure is mine," Sharon smiled. Jack looked around the room more until he spotted me. "Oh, who are you, Young Lady?"

I replied just as Sharon did," I am Alice. Nice to meet you!" Sharon and the Clown were stunned. I smiled and curtsied. "Such good manners!" Jack exclaimed.

"You never told me she was so nice. And cute!" He said to the Clown and Sharon this time. I blushed as Jack said I was cute. KNOCK, KNOCK! I heard at the door as Seaweed-Head and Oz walked in. Jack turned around and ran to hug the two.

"Oh, I've missed you guys so much!"

"We've missed you too, Jack!" The trio let go of each other and smiled.

"So what are you to Miss Alice? Oz, Gil?" Before even one of them could answer I answered. "We are just friends, nothing more"

Suddenly Jack smirked, "So I have you all to myself." He gently grabbed my face, making me blush. "I think that's enough, Jack," Said person let me go slowly, smiling as he looked up to see Oscar. "Uncle Oscar" He exclaimed loudly. They hugged, grinning happily.

"I brought some juice, by the way." Oz laughed, "We all know that's not juice, Oscar." Everyone eventually was drunk or at least tipsy. I was on the balcony when Jack came over to me. "So tell me a bit about yourself, Miss Alice."

I thought for a moment, "I'm actually a chain first of all. I'm the most famous one; B-Rabbit."

"Oh, interesting," He paused, looking away from me. "Um, do you like anyone?"

I was confused, "Like anyone? Yeah I like Oz, and Seaweed-Head is okay. Why?"

"...No reason really. Just kind of disappointed now."

"Why? Is it something I said," I questioned, curiosity filling me.

"Um, no. Not at all." Jack smiled weakly, obviously not actually wanting to smile.

"You're lying! I know it."

"Damn, how did you know?" He tried to laugh it off. "Anyways, tell me a bit more about yourself, hmm?"

I glared, "No, I want to know why you were disappointed."

"And I thought you were nice and good mannered," Jack mumbled under his breath. "Well if you must know. I just wanted you for myself..."

"Yourself? I don't belong to anyone for your information!"

He sighed, "That's not what I meant." "Then what do you mean? I want answers!"

"I LIKE you. I don't want anyone else to take you away from me. Do you understand?"

"Okay, I like you too. But no one would take me away, not even you! I'm the almighty B-Rabbit after all!" I smirked proudly.

"Ugh! Never mind. It's getting late so we should head off to bed. I'll personally escort you to your room."

"Um why? I can walk to my room by myself. And I'm not a kid so I can stay up as late as I want! Idiot."

Jack looked at me with an annoyed look, "OH MY GOD! How dumb can you be?"

"What? I'm not dumb! If there is anyone here who is an idiot, it's you!" I yelled. "You think I can't walk to my own room by myself! I mean what the heck?"

"You idiot! I have a crush on you! Or do you not know what that means either?" I started blushing, looking away. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"What? I Don't? I Don't? You don't! Idiot! I like you!" He took a breath before continuing to yell at me. "Why don't you understand that? I've never even felt this way before! You should be happy. Every other girl was ecstatic when I told them I liked them, but you! Ugh! What's wrong with you? Oh wait you're just a chain! Why do I even like you?"

"Just a chain? I have feelings you know."

"And I do too! You won't even respond to my confession and instead just keep arguing with me. Can I at least kiss you? Oh wait you don't know what a kiss is, do you?" Damn he was annoying and mean! I know what a kiss is; I kissed Oz to get here, ugh!

"I do too know what a kiss is! Just watch or rather feel." I quickly smashed my lips to his then out of nowhere he moved his lips over mine, fast. He bit my lip and I gasped then he slipped in his tongue. He slammed me against the wall. I pushed away, getting scared and my eyes watering.

"What are you doing? You're sick!" "What am I doing? You were the one who kissed me."

"I only did it to prove to you that I knew what a kiss was."

"Ugh whatever. I just want to go to bed. Although that was pretty nice." Jack smiled, actually smiled nicely to me then gave me a peck on the cheek. "I wasn't lying about liking you, you know."

I blushed, "Just go to sleep." I said pushing him to his room. I didn't know what I was feeling right then. I was all tingly and warm and for some reason, happy.

"Well then, good night Miss Alice." I nodded shyly and gave him a peck on the lips as I ran to my room. I don't know what came over me, I just kissed him. I wasn't thinking at all! What am I going to do? Um...Oh I got it! I can just say it was the alcohol and I don't remember it at all. Yeah that will work. I thought as I fell asleep.

Thank you for reading! Please review and remember you can review anything you want! Again thanks for reading and reviewing!


	4. Marriage? I Love You, Not Ready

HEY! Thank you for staying with me. SORRY if something is incorrect!

READ AND REVIEW~

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!~

Love is in the Air~

Chapter 4: Surprise! I love you!

(Jack P.O.V.)

When I awoke from my slumber it was about 9AM. I got up and changed into some jeans, white button up shirt, and I braided my hair. Looking in the mirror, I put Axe on and decided I'll shower later. When I got to the kitchen I saw everyone except Alice. Alice...Thinking of Alice made my cheeks heat up. Walking into the living room, I saw Oz and everyone getting ready to leave for something.

"Oh. Jack could you wake up Alice?" I looked up at Oz.

"Sure. I guess."

He smiled, "Thanks, Jack. Everyone and I are going to the store so feed Alice and entertain her while I'm gone." He added slowly, "Any way you want." I wasn't sure what he meant but I just pushed it aside.

I wave goodbye to everyone then head to go wake up Alice. I'll admit, I'm nervous. I like Alice but I don't know if she likes me. I just met her but still. And I know Oscar and everyone else has a planned marriage for me to marry Alice but I don't know...I was thinking this all while I was walking to Alice's room. It was right in front of me now. I slowly raised my hand and knocked. No one answered. Either she's just asleep or she died...Wait! What if she died! Oh my god!

I busted in. Only to find her sleeping soundly with her clothes in a mess; her stomach peaked out from her shirt, a bit of cleavage was showing, her thigh was showing but her hair was perfect. I walked over to her and caressed her cheek. She looked so pretty. I leaned down a bit and smelled her; Cherries and Strawberries. It smelled so damn good. Leaning forward more, I planted a kiss on her lips. She opened her eyes and was about to object but I saw her eyes close and then mine closed as well.

(Alice P.O.V.)

I was walking around town, trying to find some kind of meat then I saw someone. Running towards the person to see if they had meat, I found out that it was Jack. He looked at me then knelt on one knee.

"Alice Baskerville, will you marry me?" He said to me. I wasn't sure what to say but then the background changed to the living room of the place we're staying at. I was sitting on the leather couch and Jack was still kneeling. For a second I forgot why he was kneeling but I remembered and replied. "Yes...?"

"I love you, Alice!" He leaned forward and kissed me. I was going to push away but I woke up.

I woke up to Jack kissing me. I was going to object and say he shouldn't take advantage of girls while they're sleeping but I smelled something. Something like Axe, which then I fainted with some extra weight on me. It must be Jaa~...ZZZzzz

When I woke up again Jack was on me and damn was he heavy. I moved him off of me and shook him awake.

"Alice?" he asked.

"What are you doing in my room, Jack" I replied with another question.

"Oz told me to wake you up, feed you, and entertain you. That's why I'm here, but I didn't mean to fall asleep." I nodded my head, understanding.

"Answer this then. Why were you kissing me?"

He flushed, "Well I just couldn't resist. You're so adorable when you sleep and your lips are so soft and warm." I blushed.

"Fine then. Go get food,so you can feed me. And entertain me." Jack smiled and picked me up bridal style.

"Ugh, why do you pick me up this way?"

"Well it's the easiest way to carry you."

I was tired and lazy, so I let him carry me.

"So what do you want?"

"I want tea and some meat." He nodded and got me what I wanted. I tried to be fancy to impress Jack, but it didn't seem to be working. He started to feed me and told me to say Ah but I just opened my mouth, not saying Ah.

"All done?" He questioned after a while. Nodding my head, he took my dishes and put them away in the sink.

"What do you want me to do to entertain you?" I thought and couldn't think of anything, except one thing which I couldn't just say so openly to Jack.

"I don't know. Do something. Anything!"

Jack smirked, "Anything?" I nodded slowly, curious. He leaned towards me and started kissing me. I didn't object since, it is entertaining and it's exactly what I thought of. He bit my lip and I opened my mouth a little. Jack slipped his tongue in then picked me up, bringing me to the couch and laying me down. Everything was fine until he put his hand in the wrong place. Jack slipped his hand under my shirt. I wasn't really comfortable with it but went along. Then he moved his hand up more, onto my breast. I shoved him away and pulled my shirt down.

"How could you?"

"Sorry. I didn't know you would get mad."

"I'm a chain remember. I can kill you any time I want."

"Again, I'm sorry. I didn't know you weren't comfortable with that. Can I make it up to you?"

"No. Just don't do that EVER again..."

Jack smiled, "Okay, Alice" He kissed me again. I accepted it. "Let's retry it. Shall we?" Jack said between a kiss. I kissed him back, showing that I approved. We were like that for a while until Jack said,

"Hey, Alice. I need to tell you something."

"Mmhmm?" I replied.

"Well the thing is...I'm supposed to get married. You're suppose to as well."

"What? We have to marry someone? WHO?"

"Alice, don't worry. You know the person you're marrying 'cause you are with him right now." He smiled but I didn't know why. I mean he has to marry someone and I have to marry someone too!

"What? Where is he?" I looked around, seeing no one but Jack. Jack grabbed my hand and slipped something on my finger. He kissed me then held up our hands. We both had a ring on.

"We have an arranged marriage, Alice." I looked at him, completely confused and speechless.

"We are getting married, Alice. You are marrying me and I am marrying you."

"Oh!" I laughed then started crying. I was happy for some reason but I was crying. I didn't understand but even so, I hugged and kissed Jack, and laughed, cried, and smiled.

"I-I love you, Jack." Jack smiled at me, I mean he REALLY smiled. As I was about to kiss my Fiance once more, everyone walked in. I stopped and followed Jack as he went to greet everyone at the door.

"Everyone." My fiance said excitedly, looking at everyone. "Alice understands what marriage is and actually wants to get married!"

Everyone clapped, cheered, and hugged, smiling. "Alice is finally growing up!", "I'm so happy for you two!", and "Congratulations, Jack!" went through the small crowd. Suddenly Clown told me something.

"Alice, may I talk to you privately for a moment?" I was curious about what the Clown wanted to talk to me about so I just nodded subconsciously. He led me to a random room and gestured for me to sit down. I did.

"Alice, what do you think of me?"

"I don't know. Why do you even care?"

"Alice." He said solemnly.

"I don't hate you. You're annoying a lot of times but I don't hate you." He smiled and walked to hug me . I actually accepted it, hugging back. What everyone thinks about me is wrong. I actually like Break; I care for him even if I don't show it. Break pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled back at him.

"I love you, Alice"

"What?" I yelled. I don't understand how he could love me. Jack loves me and I love him too. Break is too old to love me!

"Alice Dear, I love you as a father loves his daughter. Not as you think. I do not love you as Jack loves you." I nodded, understandingly then hugged Break on my own free will for the first time.

"I love you too." I said, because I actually understand everything now, and what those three words really meant.

(Xerxes Break P.O.V.)

I was truly happy that Alice understood marriage and how I love her. I actually got her to understand. After Alice hugged me, we left the room and walked into the living where everyone was. They were putting up a Christmas Tree.

"What is this?"Alice asked. Jack grabbed her hand and showed her what to do and explained what it was for. I just smiled as Sharon pulled me into a hug.

"I'm guessing she understood." I just nodded then there was a pause. "I was thinking, Xerx." I pulled back and looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Well," She pulled out 2 boxes both containing 1 ring. I kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "I love you, Sharon." We both smiled and then finished helping everyone with the tree.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Everyone was done with the tree at about 6PM. It was evident that they were proud of it. For the rest of the night Jack, Break, Oscar, Sharon, Alice, and Ada were playing poker, although Alice was trying to play and Ms. Kate dropped off Ada to hangout with everyone.

Now, where are the other two people; Oz and Gilbert you ask? Well they were just planning their wedding and of course some lip-locking.

"Now, what time is it going to be at?" Gilbert asked his soon-to-be-hubby.

"I think it should be at 11:30AM because then when we kiss and we're officially married it'll be exactly 12. And also because it'll be time to eat lunch at 12 and time for the reception." Oz replied confidently to his Fiancé.

"Okay, Oz." Gil smiled and kissed his significant other.

"I love you, Oz" "You too" Oz hugged Gilbert and started kissing him wildly. Raven was surprised by how his Honey was acting but still, however went with it. The two were in their own condominium and moved to the bed. They started taking each others clothes off, but as soon as everything was off except the underwear, Gilbert stopped.

"Oz, wait." Oz was hovering over Gil and was about to kiss him before said person said something.

"What, Gilb?" Oz replied, questioning."I don't think we should until we're married and I'm not quite ready..." Oz just smiled and said to his partner, "Okay. Whenever you're ready." He lied down next to Gil and sighed happily.

"I'm sorry, Honey Bear. I am just not ready and I know you are but..." He paused, and was about to start again until his 'Honey Bear' interrupted him.

"Gilbert Nightray. I love you and so, I can wait until you're ready. This is because I love you, Gilbert. I love you with all my heart." Raven smiled happily and just hugged Oz tightly. He hugged him back and they just stayed there for a while until they fell asleep and moved in their sleep. The couple ended up with Gilbert wrapping his arms around Oz in a protecting way.

THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW~!

LATER! ^.^


End file.
